The Star Gate Program
by Ashynarr
Summary: It was the discovery of the century. A device older than human civilization, capable of transporting people across the galaxy in an instant. But things have a way of quickly becoming complicated, pushing America and others to their limits as they find themselves embroiled in galactic politics and intrigue throughout the stars.
1. The Giza Ring

The Star Gate Program (Hetalia/Stargate SG1 X-Over)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It was the discovery of the century. A device older than human civilization, capable of transporting people across the galaxy in an instant. But things have a way of quickly becoming complicated, pushing America and others to their limits as they find themselves embroiled in galactic politics and intrigue throughout the stars.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine. Stargate isn't mine.

Warning: Alterations of the Stargate timeline/canon and Hetalia canon

[Inspired by Stargate Reopened; I recommend reading it if you have the time.]

[Chapter 1]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The first time Alfred encountered the stone ring, it was the height of 1928, and his country was prospering. He'd chosen to take a break from government work to come over to Egypt, wanting to indulge his adventuring urges and stretch his legs a bit. His boss, President Coolidge, allowed him the indulgence as there were few issues to deal with on the home front that could not be handled without him.

The desert was hot, but nothing he wasn't used to with his own southwestern expanse, so he spent time with Gupta while watching over and oftentimes working with the excavators who were digging through the sands looking for ancient relics. When asked how he felt about it, considering they were his mother's legacy, the Egyptian man simply shrugged and stated that at least she was being remembered. Alfred had the lingering sense he wasn't being completely honest, but really, what was his concern if the older man didn't want to part with a few old relics?

This dig in particular hadn't seemed too different from the others at first. A few relics, just enough to entice interest, were dug up early on, then teams assigned to the area with the usual set up. It was a bit odd that this dig was somewhat deeper than the others, but it hardly seemed something to think too long on when there were artefacts to focus on. Alfred, mindful of his strength, handled anything found with the utmost caution, and never for too long. It was a shame really, but he'd rather be able to enjoy them in his museums later than destroy them now through carelessness.

In fact, when the ring was first uncovered, he wasn't even at that dig, instead at another nearby one that had also seen some good progress. When the news made it to his ears, he quickly drove back to see it for himself. Gupta was already there waiting, staring at the ring being held upright with ropes with a distant expression.

"Do you know what that is?" Alfred asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the flawless circle with its intricate designs pulled up from underneath the coverstones. Something in the back of his mind told him this wasn't like the other artefacts being uncovered; it was something truly important, perhaps even life-changing.

Gupta hesitated. "Only from stories. My mother told me once, when she was young, of her own mother kidnapped by the gods, and her people's eventual rebellion against them. She said that the portal was buried, so that they could never return."

Alfred scoffed, but at the same time looked interested. "And this is supposed to be that portal?"

The Egyptian man frowned. "It is only a story." His gaze turned from the American back to the ring. "...still, I would advise caution. I don't believe that ring is anything my mother's people made."

From their position on the cliff, neither of them could see what lay beneath the ring's inner circle.

The stone ring, along with the other artefacts of the dig and of several others, would soon be on a ship back to America, with Alfred returning as well. He'd been feeling off lately, and although he was content to wave it off as a bit of heat stroke at first, the continuing restlessness did not bode well with him. His return coincided with the crash of the stock market and the beginnings of the Great Depression, effectively putting all thoughts of the strange ring out of his mind.

His next encounter with it would only be in passing. The year was 1945 now, and he was going through paperwork like a madman, approving supply and troop movements within the country. Many of the documents he was going through were highly classified, but being who he was he had no issues with clearance or censoring.

He glanced through the page, not seeing much of real interest, other than mention of researching a ring that could potentially be used as a weapon. It brought vague memories of hot desert sands, but he shook it off, signing the sheet granting the program a few million before moving on to the next set of papers. It was hardly a large expenditure by any means, considering how many millions were being siphoned into the Manhattan project, and another weapon would be useful against both the Axis and the Soviets should it be needed.

As it was, the war with the former was winding down, so unless the Germans or Japanese managed to pull out a last minute miracle it probably wouldn't be needed against either of them. No, if it were to be used, it'd be against the Soviets. Speaking of which, he needed to go over his spy reports of the going ons over there soon.

In a few minutes any thoughts of the ring or its familiarity were out of his mind, the war effort too important to allow any dwelling.

(There was a moment, briefly, where he thought he felt one of the millions of threads connecting him to his people suddenly vanish, but not in death. More like… distance, maybe?

The oddity barely lingered in his mind between his soldiers getting killed in the Pacific Theater and his own conflicts with Kiku.)

The third time he'd encounter it, it was 1993, and his new boss had called him in to discuss some old projects. Alfred liked President Clinton so far, but then again he usually liked his new bosses.

After discussing several other projects and getting the President up to date on them, Clinton pulled out another, smaller folder and pushed it forward. "I found this with some of the other abandoned Cold War projects, and was hoping you could tell me more about it."

Well, there were plenty of those, so Alfred thought little of flipping it open. There wasn't much, just a few sheets with data and statistics, and three pictures, one of which took him a minute to recognize as the old Giza ring. The other two, though, he didn't remember except in passing, having barely glanced at the things found within the ring during his time in Egypt.

One was a round tablet with hieroglyphs on it, the most prominent the six in the central frame. He couldn't recognize the glyphs off the top of his head, though, which was odd because he'd recently refreshed his knowledge of the language along with several others when he'd had a free semester.

The other was what appeared to be the fossilized remains of a humanoid with a birdlike head, which made him think of Ra considering the other tablet. A half-remembered warning from someone an ocean away echoed in his head, and he suppressed a shiver.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at his boss, blinking before realizing he had yet to answer. "Sorry, boss. I really don't know much about this program; when it was active I was sort of busy with a lot of other projects, and I just never thought to look into it."

The president frowned. "It's your signature on the document funding it, though. Didn't you at least check to see what it was researching?"

Alfred wilted a bit, scratching at his neck. "It said something about weapons research… it was pretty cheap really, so it seemed like a good deal if anything came out of it…"

After a moment of searching, Clinton reclaimed the papers, flipping to one in particular. "Well, consider this a chance to make up now. I got a request from a Dr Catherine Langford to start research on it again, which is how I found this project even existed."

Now where had he heard that name before? A moment's focus brought the image of an older woman, whom after a bit he realized was the aged child of the head of the archaeology team that had dug up the ring in the first place. No wonder she knew about the ring, then.

"Why all the sudden interest in this old stone ring though? I mean, the first Giza Project had to be shut down for a reason, right?" Alfred wondered out loud, going through the papers slowly to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Clinton sat back. "According to those surviving documents, the people working on the project were able to get massive energy feedback when they applied electricity to it, along with opening some sort of coded lock. Speculation states that inputting the right code will make it fully activate."

Alfred nodded, reading the same thing on the papers. He glanced back to the pictures again, wondering why the central hieroglyphs on the circular tablet seemed so familiar, before setting the pages down and looking back at his boss.

"When do you want me to speak with her?"

"This weekend, preferably. Tell her her request for funds for the project is approved as well." There was a brief pause. "I don't want this next part to go on record, but I have a feeling that there's more to the original project than they mention here. If you can, see if you can find where the rest of the documents went."

Alfred frowned. "Do you want me to get the CIA involved?"

Clinton shook his head. "No, I'd prefer we keep this quiet for now. I don't want anyone to start asking questions we aren't prepared to answer yet."

Damn, his boss was serious about this. Then again, Alfred wasn't too fond of the idea of something big being hidden even from unofficial records. He shut the folder, one hand resting on it while he wondered just what had happened back in the forties that required all but the scantest of details to be hidden away.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Frustrating thing number one about the Stargate timeline: THERE IS NO SET TIMELINE! (or that's how it feels anyways.)

No, seriously, try looking up the timeline for the first Stargate movie and you will literally get seven different answers. I'm just going with the one I think makes the most sense overall, at least in this AU. Which means it's probably miles off of whatever official canon lurks out there in cyberspace, but whatever.

But anyways I do already have a few chapters of this written (as a way to make sure I know what direction I'm going with this), and let's just say it's going to be radically different from what I'd initially planned for. Damn my need for accuracy and sense in a story! Never the less the main characters of Stargate will make their appearances as needed, and other plot events will happen in varied order.

(Alfred's existence really just sort of... breaks the old timeline. A lot. Whoops! Oh well.)

(Also, how do write the President? Ahaha... not gonna pretend I know the answer to that.)


	2. Project Rebooted

The Star Gate Program (Hetalia/Stargate SG1 X-Over)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It was the discovery of the century. A devise older than human civilization, capable of transporting people across the galaxy in an instant. But things have a way of quickly becoming complicated, pushing America and others to their limits as they find themselves embroiled in galactic politics and intrigue throughout the stars.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine. Stargate isn't mine.

Warning: Alterations of the Stargate timeline/canon and Hetalia canon

[Inspired by Stargate Reopened; I recommend reading it if you have the time.]

[Chapter 2]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Catherine Langford, daughter of the esteemed archaeologist Paul Langford and a well-respected mind in the same field herself, was considered by many to be rather level-headed and stern. Those who worked with her long enough to get to know her also considered her kindly, if a bit distant.

Despite her age, she was active within the archaeological circles, going out to sites across the world to look over various digs as well as visiting what lectures on new discoveries she could manage. It was quietly considered an honor to have her stop by, and even more so for her to speak with you.

On this particular Saturday, however, she was in fact at home, sitting by the window with a cup of coffee while looking out into the backyard of her modest home in New York State. There was a slight frown on her face as she took another sip of her drink, focused more on her thoughts than the outside world.

After the accident that had claimed her fiance's life, she'd tried to move on with her own life, putting all thoughts of the Giza project out of her mind. However, life had apparently not been content with that, bringing reminder after reminder before her until she couldn't take it anymore and began petitioning for the military to resume funding research on it.

The first few presidents had written it off as a joke, seeing as she had her father's only surviving papers from then in her possession, which she was understandably reluctant to part with lest they be claimed and hidden away by the government. She was honestly beginning to believe that she would never see the ring again within her lifetime, seeing as the latest president hadn't even bothered to send a refusal form this time around.

She sighed, feeling her age more than ever. Even after all these years, she still missed her fiance, who had believed in the project so much and paid the ultimate price for it. A hand came up from the cup to take hold of the old amulet she always wore, fingers closing around it carefully.

_Would you be proud of me, Ernest, if you knew what I was doing now? Would you be glad to see your life's work finished after all these years? Or would you think me an old fool for chasing after an old dream?_

Lost in these questions, she didn't hear the knock on the door, only to be startled when the doorbell chimed for her attention. She set her drink down on the table and tucked the amulet back into her shirt, wondering who was stopping by this early in the morning.

Needless to say, Catherine was surprised when she opened the door to a rather young man in a suit with a worn bomber jacket over it. He grinned cheerfully, offering a hand. "Hey there. Dr. Langford, right?"

She took it without thinking, trying to place why he seemed so familiar despite knowing she'd never seen him before. "Yes, that's me…"

"Great! Ah, can I come in? I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about, and it'll probably take a while…"

"Oh, of course, excuse my manners-" Catherine opened the door the rest of the way, not realizing until after he was inside and admiring one of the displays in the hallway that she had just let a complete stranger in without even knowing his name. "Who are you?"

The man turned back to her, blinking, before chuckling. "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alfred F. Jones, one of the president's assistants. I'm here to talk to you about a project you recently petitioned us about."

Ah, so that's what this was about. She returned to her seat, picking up her cup and settling down without looking at him. "Has he written me off as an eccentric as well? I'm sorry he had to send you in person just to tell me that."

Alfred shook his head. "Actually, I'm here to tell you that your request was approved, and that you'll have all the funding and resources you need to reactivate the Giza project."

Catherine stopped, turning back to look at him, searching for any hint of a joke in his face. When she couldn't find it, she suddenly found relief in the fact that she was already sitting and thus unable to embarrass herself. "Oh."

"You'll be working with the Air Force mostly, but you'll be able to hire outside people as needed as long as they're willing to sign secrecy papers. Is there anything else you think we'll need?"

"A computer." She responded, finally returning to the present. "Also, I'm going to need whatever papers you can get from the original project, along with retrieving the cover stones and fossil that were found with the gate-"

"We're looking into the second one, but the latter is already in progress as of… yesterday? Yeah, yesterday." Alfred paused. "How do you feel about Colorado?"

"Colorado?" She asked. "I've heard it's a decent place… why?"

"Well, you see…"

~0~0~

"Alfred, what's all this about?"

Alfred looked up from his papers to see his brother, Matthew, looking rather put out.

"What's all what about?"

"This!" Matthew huffed, throwing down the sheaf of papers that Alfred recognized as the requisition form for the lowest three levels of the Cheyenne Mountain complex, which happened to be where the most recently commissioned military supercomputer was being installed.

It also happened to be a NORAD base, which was probably why Matthew had even learned of the US Air Force suddenly laying claim to it with little explanation.

"Look, it's only a temporary claim; I promise we'll hand control back over to NORAD once we're done."

"That isn't the issue! Well, it is, partially, but that's not the main issue. If you had a good reason for it I could understand, but some classified project that has an unknown completion date rings a lot of warning bells."

Alfred sighed. "I know, Matt, and I wish I could give you the reason, but this is seriously classified right now for basically everyone but the people involved."

"Classified enough that you can't even tell me about it?"

"Classified enough that I can't tell my own intelligence agencies about it."

There was a long moment of silence, Matthew's annoyance fading away as he mentally rolled those words over in his mind.

"...Alfred, promise me this isn't anything like your other highly classified projects."

Alfred smiled. "I promise it's nothing like those. Look, I'll talk to my boss and see what I can do about the classified thing, but I probably won't be able to tell you anything for a few months."

Matthew sighed. "Fine, I'll wait, but there had better be a really good explanation."

"It'll blow your mind. Figuratively speaking."

"Sir? You said you wanted to see me?" Both men turned to the doorway, where a woman had just stepped in, stopping upon seeing Matthew. "Oh, are you in a meeting right now? I can just wait outside-"

"It's fine, we were just finishing." Matthew replied kindly. He glanced back to his brother, muttering a "we'll talk later" to him before nodding politely to the newcomer and leaving.

Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead while gesturing for her to sit. "Sorry about that, he sort of dropped in unexpectedly. I called you in for..."

"You said you were reassigning me to a new project, sir."

"Ah, right, right. I've heard a lot of good things about you, Captain Carter. One of the best and brightest in the Air Force, and not just because of the PhD in astrophysics." Alfred smiled, settling back into his chair.

Samantha, to her credit, only blushed lightly at the praise. "Thank you, sir."

"Right, well, the reason I called you in today… tell me, have you ever heard of a Dr. Catherine Langford?"

She frowned, trying to place the name. "Isn't she an archaeologist? Sir."

Alfred waved it off. "Yes, she is, and she's in charge of the civilian half of the new project you're going to be joining."

"Sir?"

Alfred pulled out the folder with the documents from the new Giza project, including the pictures of the objects being moved to the Colorado base. "This is the Giza ring. We don't know what it does, only that the Ancient Egyptians called it the 'Doorway to Heaven', that it's made out of materials not found on Earth, and that it's older than human civilization."

Her mouth formed a small o as she read through the scant details available. Eventually she looked back up, her posture determined. "What do you need me to do first, sir?"

Alfred smiled. His soldiers never failed to make him proud when the moment called for it. "Get the new supercomputer being designed to work with this thing hooked up and programmed so that we can activate it and see what it does. The president himself promised as many resources as he can offer without raising any flags in the rest of the government circles to get that done."

"Understood, sir. When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Make sure you report to Dr. Langford once you get there and let her know you're in charge of the computer programming. You're dismissed; go pack and be ready."

"Understood, sir." She paused. "And… thank you, I guess."

Alfred laughed. "Don't thank me yet, Captain."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So 'official canon' has Samantha Carter working alongside Catherine Langford to work on the gate and the supercomputer programed to dial it. That made it really easy to bring her into the story, and she'll have her times to shine in the future (hopefully).

Also, the time in which Catherine got the government to finally agree to reopening the project varies wildly, which is one of the reasons I just threw up my hands, said 'fuck it all', and did my own thing. If it's wrong, so be it, this is an AU anyways because, well, crossover.

You may remember that in the original draft, I had Matthew involved from the start too (because of NORAD and such), but after research I realized that Canada actually was never involved in the program until Atlantis and the world wide revealing of the program. This is my nod to that, and also my reasoning for why the US Air Force would choose such a place if they were going for secrecy. It's hard to dismantle and move a half-built supercomputer, after all!

(Not to worry though, the other countries will be brought in! ...eventually. We'll see.)

(I hope I have the characters in character so far. I really do need to sit down and watch the episodes again before I get into the main plot stuff.)


	3. Breakthrough

The Star Gate Program (Hetalia/Stargate SG1 X-Over)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It was the discovery of the century. A devise older than human civilization, capable of transporting people across the galaxy in an instant. But things have a way of quickly becoming complicated, pushing America and others to their limits as they find themselves embroiled in galactic politics and intrigue throughout the stars.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine. Stargate isn't mine.

Warning: Alterations of the Stargate timeline/canon and Hetalia canon

[Inspired by Stargate Reopened; I recommend reading it if you have the time.]

[Chapter 3]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was nearly four months later when Alfred finally found the opportunity to check in on the Giza Project. Between him being bedridden from frostbite due to the unfortunate timing of the nastiest blizzard he could remember and the increasingly heavy flooding in the midwest that had him coughing up water at unfortunate moments, he was honestly surprised he wasn't being restricted to his house for the rest of the year.

Then again, he had sort of begged and pleaded with his boss to be able get out and at least do _something_, because really it wasn't like he was completely invalid, and it was boring being cooped up in the house with the warming weather; the man had only conceded once he promised to not do anything too strenuous.

The idea would have made him laugh if it weren't for the fact that he'd have probably ended up hacking up some water and thus invalidating all of his efforts up to then.

But he'd figured, since it wasn't too hard to just look around and check in on things and chat with people, that heading out west to Colorado was a good way to stretch his legs a bit. Even though he'd made no progress on the missing paperwork front, he could also at least tell Catherine honestly that he was still looking into it.

He wasn't in his military uniform, as he wasn't there on official business, so it took a moment to prove he had the clearance to get in, but once he did he was escorted to the elevator down to the lower levels. Only when they arrived on the floor did the escort leave, heading back up to their original posts and allowing Alfred to make his way to the computer room. As he'd hoped, Samantha was already there, running diagnostics on the computer with several others.

"Everything running alright?"

She turned to look at him, offering a friendly smile before turning back. "We're just about to run the first tests to make sure the computer and ring are synchronized correctly, sir."

"Sweet, hope you don't mind if I say and watch then."

"Not at all, sir." She gave several commands to the others in the room, then turned back to her own screen. "Start it on my mark….. and go."

There was a brief stream of smoke as the generators activated, blowing the cloud of nitrogen away from the ring, followed by a grinding sound of stone against stone. The seven triangles near the top all slid away from the ring they were on, but otherwise the ring did nothing.

"The ring's responding to the energy input! Levels are holding steady… everything seems to be responding…"

Alfred leaned forward, a thrill starting to go through him. Whatever this object was, it was definitely worth investigating. He looked to the triangles again, a thought entering his mind.

"Hey… should we try putting in a code?"

Samantha looked over to him. "We're just testing out the basic systems now, sir… those tests won't be for another week at least."

Alfred greatly resisted the urge to pout, as he was supposed to be a professional here. That didn't stop the captain from noticing, hiding her own amusement behind a light smile as she ordered the system shut down so they could begin to go through the data.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do here, he said his goodbyes and made his way over to the artefact room, the coverstone towering overhead in the back while tables covered with documents and other smaller trinkets from the same dig stood along the walls. There were only a few people in there comparing notes in the corner, not even noticing his quiet entrance.

The lack of others was actually what Alfred had hoped for, as it allowed him to grab a chair and sit in it backwards, his arms laying on top of the back while his head rested on them. He was positioned to face the coverstone, which had been bothering him whenever his thoughts had drifted to it.

He knew that the central symbols were ones he'd never learned, but he couldn't help but feel they were familiar and he was just missing something. He huffed quietly, brows furrowed as he stared at the stone, mentally commanding it to tell its secrets. The stone remained unphased, leaving him to concede with a frustrated groan as he hid his face in his arms.

"I see you aren't having much more luck than the rest of us." An amused voice said behind him.

Alfred lifted his head. "Oh, hey Dr. Langford. I just… I feel like I should know the answer, but it's not coming to me."

Catherine smiled sympathetically. "I doubt there's anyone who would get it right away. Ernest spent years working on this project before…"

"Your husband worked on the first Giza project?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"Fiance." She corrected. "We didn't have a chance to get married before the accident that shut the project down."

Alfred frowned, turning in his seat to properly face her. That hadn't been mentioned in the report in much detail. "Accident? What happened?"

"I was told by my father there was some sort of explosion that damaged the old testing facility; Ernest was the only casualty. They shut the project down after that to prevent anyone else from getting injured."

Explosion? He was more confused than ever - he had seen the room where the tests had happened the first time around, and there was definitely no sign of an explosion. Was all this part of the cover-up too? Still, Catherine had just become his best lead whether she was aware of it or not.

"Do you know anyone he worked with who would still be around?"

She bit her lip in thought. "The only names I recall off the top of my head are Erik Holland and Duncan Fraiser. I don't know if either of them are alive though."

Alfred, however, did. The former had died just last year from a heart attack, but the latter was still alive and currently living with his daughter in Maryland. If he was lucky, he'd finally be able to get the information he needed, or at least a good lead towards it.

However, he couldn't get too excited now. Instead he smiled and shrugged, leaning back into the seat. "Ah well, they would've been pretty helpful working on this project."

Catherine seemed to sense something in his tone, though, because she gave him an odd look. "Yes, it would have."

He stood up, stretching a bit to ease out the crinks he'd developed while sitting awkwardly in the chair. "Anyways, I'm gonna check out some other things before hitting the hay; thanks for the chat."

"You're welcome."

Alfred could almost feel the eyes watching him leave the room, making him crack another smile. He wondered idly if she'd make another more thorough search into their locations; it wasn't completely out of the question considering the flags and questions he'd probably raised with his own.

Ah well, anything she found would come well after he'd already had his chat with the man. Being who he was certainly had its conveniences sometimes-

He stopped, hand slapping to his mouth as another wave of hacking coughs left him short of breath and his hand soaked. Luckily no one was there to see, or he'd have some quick thinking to do.

_Sometimes_ was definitely the emphasised word in there.

~0~0~

"Boss, I found the documents."

President Clinton stopped, looking up from his papers to see the young man who'd just walked in, a serious expression on his face. "Which ones?"

"The ones from the first Giza project. They were being kept in the Pentagon's Army wing; someone purposefully mislabeled them so they wouldn't be found." Alfred's face softened a bit. "I got a few trustworthy guys from there to help me go through the stuff and get it out, and I think we managed to find everything."

The president sat up straight. "Good work, Alfred. Did it have any more information on what the ring does?"

"Yes sir… there's hundreds of hours of footage of their experiments with the ring, along with piles of documents and recorders." The expression on Alfred's face was sobering. "They managed to activate it."

"What?"

"Through trial and error, they managed to find a combination on the ring that activated it. They sent someone through the portal that it formed, and when the portal cut out they decided to cut the program rather than risk any more lives on this 'death gate'."

President Clinton sagged back into his chair, feeling much older suddenly. "Does that mean we should cut the program?"

Alfred softened again. "I don't think so, sir; whatever that gate did, it didn't kill him."

"What?" The president felt rather foolish repeating the question, but he truly felt out of his depth.

"Ernest Littlefield; I can't describe it, but I can still sort of… sense him, I guess. I didn't try looking for it until I saw the footage, but wherever he is, he's not dead." He man pursed his lips. "It's really weird though… it's so faint I can barely feel it even when I'm focusing on it."

"...what does that mean?"

"Well, considering the stretch I felt when the astronauts were on the moon… either there's something blocking it somehow, or he's really, really far away."

"And how far are we talking?"

"Outside the solar system."

"...oh."

Well, what else could he say to that?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...yeaaaaaaaaaah, hahaha... this is the main divergence point from the canon timeline. I was trying to make it so that Abydos came first, but Alfred refused to budge on the matter. So yeah there'll be focus on the Heliopolis arc first, with the build up to Abydos in the background.

Also, not to worry, Jack and Daniel will be coming in soon. I've just been waiting for the right points to introduce them so it doesn't feel like I threw them in just to say they're there. I pride myself on my stories making sense, damnit! (Also, if you can guess the hidden reference I made to another character, you win a cookie!)

The two OC names I threw out there are actually the names of the actors who played Paul Langford in the movie and series respectively. Any other OCs I name will probably be the same, so I guess that's something to look out for.

This is the end of the stuff I had prewritten before I posted chapter one. We'll see how progress goes from here, but I hope everyone else is enjoying this story as much as I am right now. I've really wanted this AU for a long time, and by the Gods I'm going to have it!


End file.
